Jinx And Charm
by Xxsnow dreamxX
Summary: Charm is looking for her twin. After all, she hasn't heard anything from her in Four long years. Along her journey she helps turn her sister to the good side and defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. But will she find something else she wasn't looking for? R & R Please! Jinx/Kid Flash. OC/Speedy
1. Good Luck And Bad

**Disclaimer:** Yep, don't own the Teen Titans. wish I did, but I don't. Sad.

* * *

Chapter One: Good Luck And Bad

Good luck and bad luck are so different. Jinx and I are just that. I havn't seen her in forever, more like five years. I only knew she had gone to an academy called H.I.V.E.. I didn't go with her, I'm good luck, and good luck doesn't seek out heinus crimes for fun or business. I make good things happen, Jinx is the oposite, but she was my twin. After I finally found traces of her in Jump City, I took the first flight I could and was in the process of getting there now. If I could find her, after five long years, that would be amazing. But was she avioding me on purpose? The intercome on the plane withdrew my thoughts.

_"We are now landing in J.C.X., Please fassine your seatbelts until further instructions. Thank you for flying Air-United."_

A grin grew wide on my face as buckled up for the dessent back to Earth. I was another step closer to finding my sister. When the plane landed, I grabbed my purse and shuffled off casually. Glad I wore civilian clothes instead of my super-hero outfit. I would have been stared at. I made it over to the bagadge claims and quickly found my dark green and purple suit case. I was about to walk to get a taxi when I heard a man argueing with someone.

"...How could you lose our seats?! WE PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THOSE!" The middle-aged man was yelling at the staff who was searching through documents on the computer. The mans family looked embarressed about this fiasco, I would be too.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't-,"My eyes ilumenated to my powers and the staff lady looked relieved, she never saw me, "Nevermind sir, I found your reservations."

I smirked, proud of myself, and continued walking. Outside was warm, eighty degrease or so. It felt good to be out of the cold winterland of Washington State. In Washington, it rains three-hundred days of the year. And when it is warm its muggy, and here it was a dry heat. I loved the change, but I would get sunburned easily, I had an ashy-grey complexion. I whistled for a taxi and I jumped in. The man in the drivers seat was old and smelly, I wrinkled my nose without him seeing.

"Where to, young miss?" The odd fellow even spoke in an oldly-time manor, his accient was Irish. At least he was polite.

"A hotel, I think the name of it was Romada? But I'm not sure."

"I believe I know which one you mean young miss."

He drove me to the three story hotel and dropped me off. I paid him and walked inside to the receptionist at the front desk. The man behind the desk was lounged back in a chair reading a newspaper.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked looking up from his clipping. His glasses had a huge crack in the top, that was going to bother me.

"Yes, I have a reservation, under Monifa Ashbel." I spoke quietly, but just enought he could hear me. A few swipe of his computer keys later, he found it.

"Ahh, here we are. Your room is 245. Second floor, all the way in the back. Here is your passcard Ms. Ashbel." I took the card from him with a thank you and left for my room. I chose the back so I could escape through the back door quickly, and posibly unseen in my costume to find Jinx. I still had a secret identidy to keep.

The room, though small and plain, was warm and pleasent. Beige flooded the room; beige walls with matching curtains and sheets. A desk sat in the corner with a chair and a lamp, a long mirror was screwed to the wall beside the bathroom door, and a tv was propped on another desk acrossed from my bed. I plopped my big suit case on the bed and opened it. I imediantly threw on my hero attire. It was a Red corset top with a short black and red swirl-designed skirt. I pulled up my nyelons that were Black with the words "Charm" in pink all over them. My boots were black combat boots that reached just below the knee. I threw my purple hair into a long pony tail and left thick strands of Hot pink bangs untouched. I had no mask, I really didn't need one anyways, even with a mask, purple cat eyes is pretty hard to forget. I looked at my attire in the mirror with satifation. I opened a pocket on my suit case and searched for my necklace, it was a simple black chain with a ladybug charm, given to me by Jinx when we were ten. The ladybug charm meant to have good luck.

Jinx and I were different. She had pink hair and cat eyes while mine were purple. She wore a dress while I preffered a skirt. She was bad luck and I was good luck. She was Jinx, and I was Charm. Good and bad being twins was really fun growing up, she'd get us into trouble and I'd get us out. But a fine line was drawn between us, good and bad. She turned to petty theft, and I quickly became noticed as a hero. Jinx ran away from our foster parents when we were thirteen, she told me very little before leaving; She told me that she was going to the H.I.V.E. accademy and I could come to, I declined, and she told me I would always be her sister and she would miss me dearly, no matter what happened. But we were seventeen now, and I wanted to see her. I hadn't heard a word from her, no emails, no letters, nothing. It was like she vanished of the face of the Earth. Even when I tried to contact her, I came up emty-handed. I was bound and determined to find her, thats why I came to Jump City, I heard rummors that this is where she was with a group called the H.I.V.E. accademy. My source said he hadn't been in Jump in over two years, but when he was, someone with pink hair and pink cat eyes was too. I had a few places to look, but I would need more information on the H.I.V.E. accademy first.

I reached my purse and pulled out a small note pad. The note pad had an address for a local band of heros called the Teen Titans. I didn't know much about them, but I knew that I would eventually run into them, and I might need their help with my search.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun had just gone down. Perfect. Honestly I didn't know where to start, but I opened the window and popped off the screen. Even though I was two stories up I dove head-first for the ground and rolled easily to my feet. Luckily, no pun intended, the hotel was very close to the center of the city. I walked down dark streets and alleyways looking for trouble to stop, I might even run into Jinx. I was searching building tops now when I heard a scream of terror from bellow.

"HELP-MMMMMM" a ladys' voice shreiked in the night. I jumped down via fire escape, and planted a foot into a mans head. The man was daized and I smelt alcohole on his clothes. The lady that screamed was shaking and wide-eyed at me. She was in her late twentys and obviosly a hooker, but she wasn't getting paid for what was about to happen.

"Where did... what the..." She women stamered. I smiled at her, she calmed a bit. The man stumbled to his feet.

_Yep, he's drunk._

"Who'd ya' think your messing with?" The drunkened man swayed to the right while he slurred his words. This guy was a bum, probably. Or a guy who relies on his monthly dissability check to cover his addiction. Not that I have a problem with either, it just makes me sick. The man stumbled forward with a fist exstended. I dodged out of the way easily and knocked him out with and uppercut to the face. The man flopped onto the ground, I looked at the women who was now against the wall in alart.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she nodded.

"Thanks, s'not easy living on the streets with dozens o' men like him," The floozy relaxed a little more and continued, "Who are you, if you don't mind me askin'"

"I go by Charm."

"So what brings you to the wonderful City of Jump, Charm?" It wasn't the women who asked. I turned to see a boy in red, yellow, and green spandex with a cape. his domino mask covered his eyes, his hair was crow-black. An 'R' was in yellow bold with a circle of black to the right of his chest.

"I searching for something lost." I glanced back at the women but she was sprinting down the alley away from us, I hoped she stayed safe. The boy, okay teenager, looked at me and crossed his arms.

"What was lost?" I wasn't sure who he was but I wanted information about Jinx, so I had to trust everybody to get that.

"Something dear to me, a sibling. Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

"Oh, well this is unexspected." I paused to flale an arms dismissably, "I didn't think I would meet you on my first night on the town."

"Who's side do you fight on?" He was very strait-to-the-point type of person.

"Blunt, aren't we? Well trafic light," I teased, "I'm not a villain so I must be good." He didn't seem amused at his new nic-name.

"You look familiar..." The teen said in thought. He might have seen my sister a few time, this was a good sign.

"I bet I do. Do you know a 'Jinx'." Any information would be great.

"Yeah, I know Jinx. She's in town, somewhere. Are you related to her?" I saw his mask raise in question as if his eyebrow did. I smiled warmly.

"She's my twin sister." His mouth flew open and, even though I hadn't known him long, it seemed unnatural.

"That explanes a lot," He muttured to himself, "How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"Four years, I think. Yeah, we were thirteen when she..." I shook my head, I didn't need to tell this stranger about our past. "So you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her in a while, but I know she's still in the city."

"Last thing she told me was she was going to an accademy, the H.I.V.E. Accademy. I'm trying to find her, please, what do you know about them?" I didn't want to beg for information, but I wasn't going to let him leave without some kind of hint as to where she was or how she was doing.

"My team took down the H.I.V.E. accademy a while ago. She is the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five, they made up the top students of the accademy. Sorry, thats all I know."

"Thank you. Thats a start. Just the start I need." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome. So Charm, I assume you have a power like hers?"

"Yeah. My name is Charm for a reason, I bring good luck. I use good spells not hexes."

"Oposites," He stated.

"Wow, It must've taken a lot of though to come up with that." I muttured sarcastically.

"I was ju-" He was interupted by a ringing. He reached into a pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a round devise. The round devise was yellow with a black 'T' on the front. I was guessing that the 'T' stood for Titans.

_"Robin! Hot Spot just activated his E.T.S._(1)" A deep teens voice said from the other side of the communicator.

"I'm on it. Get the T-ship ready." He closed his devise and put it away in a hurry. "Bye, it was nice meeting you but I have something I have to take care of." He ran off in the direction of the street towards a motorcycle that I didn't notice before. it was obviosly his, the front wheel had an 'R' for Robin on it. He jumped on it and was gone.

"Well, this could get interesting..." I made my way back to the Hotel.

* * *

_Interesting? _Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and any suggestions! Please review!

(1) E.T.S. stands for Emergency Transmition System. I made it up, though I'm sure there is something similiar to that around anyways. The E.T.S. is a botton on thier communicators and he activates it, if I didn't explane that.

Also, this story starts after "Homecoming pt. 2 and right before "Trust". I did tweak the story for this to work but I hope you guys enjoy.

Also again, check out my other storys, I have a few stories I will recomend in later chapters, by other authers of course.


	2. For Real, And Then Some

Chapter Two: For Real, And Then Some

One Week Later...

The Titans were still out of town, fighting a group called Brotherhood of Evil. Robin asked me to watch over the city until the Titans East arrived later today. I even got a communicator and a temporary room at the Tower. I hadn't meet the Titans East before this day, neither had I heard of them. I didn't know what they looked like or their names, save for one; The leader Bumble Bee. I would be introduced to the rest later.

I hadn't found much more about Jinx's where abouts, but its only been a week. Though I hoped to see her soon, I missed her. And knowing I was in the same city as her made me miss her more. On the other hand I really hadn't been searching either, what with helping protect the city while the Titans were away.

Speaking of protecting the city; I was stopping a bank heist right now.

"And now for the opening act-I will make this money disappear!"

"Mumbo Jumbo! Why am I not surprized?" I interrupted him as he shoved bags of money in his hat.

"Charm! Do you like magic?" He put his hat back on and gave me a wicked grin. Oh boy.

"No, I prefer luck!" My eyes glowed a vibrant purple, but nothing happened, just as it should. A smile split my face, I knew I had done something to my benefit, not his. For my luck.

"Well, since you're my only audience attendee, pick a card! Any card!" He flung his cards at me, but they fell immediately to the ground. I realized that these were his normal set, not his magic ones. Mumbo looked embarrassed.

"Wrong set," He announced with chagrin. He shook his hangs trying to find something, a few bouquets, an anchor, a snake, and a pair of doves fell out of his sleeves onto the ground. "I seem to have misplaced my cards. He He."

"My lucky day," I retorted with a giggle. A noisy airplane flew above, but it didn't sound normal. I glanced at the blue ship and realized that it was the Titans East. I'd catch up with them later, they knew I was City-sitting. I looked at Mumbo, or where he was. He ran down the street, a trail of flowers had planted themselves where he stepped, also my luck. Not even two minutes of following did I stumble upon a confused Mumbo. He was wrapped in a street lamp that came alive and acted like a snake.

It was rather easy to get him away from the snake/lamp/thing. as soon as I removed his hat everything went back to normal. Not even a fight on my part as I cuffed him and brought him to the police car to be arrested. The only thing I didn't like about being the hero was having to fill out police reports and then reports for the Titans too. The report took me all of five minutes and then another few minutes spent riding my motorcycle back to the Tower.

I parked my bike in the garage next to Robins bike and walked up to the commons room to meet the rest of the team. Upon entering, I saw: Bumble Bee typing on a computer, A guy whole looked like a Robin wanna-be self absorbed in his reflection in the window, a small tornado making up two small twin speedsters who were sweeping, and a black-haired guy fixing the sink.

"You're here for ten minutes and you manage to break a sink?!" I put my hands on my hips and looked disappointed, but really I was amused.

"We had a problem with Control Freak," Bumble Bee informed me.

"He's not even on the bad guy list," The Robin wanna-be complained. He was kind of cute.

"Hm. Hey I didn't catch your names," I chirped.

"I'm Mas!"

"I'm Menos!"

The small boys shouted and ran to me in super-speed, they shook both hands at the same time. Mas had a plus on his chest and menos had a minus on his. then they went back to sweeping.

"They usually speak Spanish, Control Freak did... something, I'm not sure what yet. I'm Aqualad, by the way." The black haired boy said from underneath the sink. He looked up at me and I realized his eyes were solid black, probably had magic properties.

"Hey, I'm Speedy." I realized now that he was an archer, his bow was in his hands and a quiver of endless arrows hung over his back.

"Cool. I'm Charm." I said enthusiastically. All of the sudden Silkie jumped out from one of the couch coushins into Mas and Menos' arms.

"Control Freak zapped out on the fight. Who does that?" Speedy spoke to Bumble Bee.

"We'll find him, somehow,"Bumble Bee reassured him. Speedy didn't have time to answer him because Cyborg appeared on the screen with a jacket and beanie. Apparently they were now up north.

_"The tower sencers detected weapons fired. Everything okay?" Cyborg asked._

"Yeah, we were just dealing with Control-" Aqualad was pushed to the ground by Bumble Bee.

"Controlling Silkie. She was eating everything! She must've ate through a sencer!" She turned to Silkie,"Bad Silkie!" Bumble Bee lied quickly, it was obvious, but Cyborg was fooled. I rolled my eyes.

_"Well, Starfire left plenty of food for him and Charm's been feeding him." _An explosion could be seen behind him,_"Uh-oh, I gotta go!" _The screen went black.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Aqualad yelled, he was just getting off the ground.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE TRUSTING US TO PROTECT THE CITY!" Bumble Bee returned,"Do you want them to think we're in over our heads with some second-rate bad guy who didn't even make the list?" She held up the list and pointed to it as emphasis.

"We need to get more info on Control Freak-" The alarms blarred. We were out the door and into the garage at once. Cyborg had a second T-car for them while they were here. I jumped on my bike, and revved the engine.

"Race ya there!" Speedy shouted out the driver's seat window, He was going to annoy me. I saw Bumble Bee scold him from the passenger seat as I put my helmet on. Before he could blink my sped out of the garage and through the under water tunnel that lead to the street. Both the T-car and my Black 2010 Ducati Hupermotard 796 raced and weaved through the cars. I reached the bank right after Mas and Menos did, then the car pulled up. They stepped out, and I took off my helmet.

"Oh come on!? I just stopped Mumbo from robbing a bank! The one down the road from this one!" I whined.

"Awe, is the lil' princess being overworked?" Speedy teased. Seriously this guy was asking for a broken jaw, and I didn't mind giving him one.

"Keep talking and I might just give you bad luck!" Funny, because I didn't give bad luck, it's only bad luck if it's good luck for someone.

"Nock it off guys!" Aqualad snapped.

"Alright, let's do this." Bumble Bee cheered. The doors exploded and an old lady came out and walked towards us.

"Don't go in there, wait for the Titans!" She warned.

"We are Titans," I chimed. We barged inside to see Ande LeBlanc. That wierd french guy who looks like a mime, dressed in white and grey.

"DROP IT!"

"Hugh! Who is going to make me?" Andre LeBlanc said in his thick french accent, he stretched like he was doing the Egyptian dance. Then he ran our way. Speedy gestured for Bumble Bee to go first so she flew and kicked him in the face, followed by a few punches. The rest of us just stood watching Bumble Bee throw leBlanc around like a rag doll. It was quite entertaining too. LeBlanc was flung onto his back and quickly got up, he pulled out three sticks of dynamite and threw them our way. Before we could react, Speedy sent three arrows at the sticks, just cutting the stems of so they wouldn't explode. LeBlanc instantly turned and ran out the exit, he didn't make it far down the road when a huge wave of water stopped him, I assumed from Aqualad. We handed him over to the police.

"I thought with the Titans gone I had a shot..." He whimpered.

"We are Titans," Mas called after him.

"It's true," Menos backed him up.

"I'd feel better if Control freak were behind bars too, lets get back and-" Aqualad was interrupted by Bumble Bee's communicator. She flipped it open and looked over a map. They nodded and split up, leaving me alone without a job. I opened the car door and pressed a few buttons, the car sped off on autopilot towards home. Speedy came running back to me just before I got on my bike.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, why not," I shrugged, "I'm driving the bike though."

"but, but?" He begged. Pathetic.

"No. My bike, my rules," I told him smugly. I Threw a leg over and waved him over, he hopped on back.

"I only have one helmet, here," I held it out for him.

"What about you? What if something bad happens?" He hesitated on taking the helmet from me, but eventually did.

"I'm good luck, bad was never an option." I winked and flashed a playful grin. He was nervous, he tried to hide it but it didn't work. "Hold on tight!" He gripped at my weighst and as the bike jumped forward his eyes widened. We arrived at the park minutes later, I let the engine die and I glanced at Speedy, he took the helmet off and handed it to me.

"You drive like a crazy person!" He laughed and hopped off.

"Who said I was sane?" I retorted with a smirk and got off the bike. "So why are we at the park?"

"A cat stuck in a tree, Uh, over there," He pointed at a little kid calling for his animal to come down.

"Wow, really? No bad guy to stop? Just a cat?" I asked irritated as we walked towards the situation.

"You look like a cat!" He chortled as we walked over to where a small boy was calling for his cat. Speedy drew his bow and arrow before I could stop him.

"Are you crazy?! You cou..." ignoring me, Speedy shot his arrow hitting the branch and the white puff-ball landed in his hands, he handed it back to the kid.

"Thank you Robin, I like your other costume better," The kid said honestly. Speedy fumed while I laughed.

"I'm not Robin, I'm Speedy," The two just stared at each other for a second then Speedy turned towards the bike again.

"You know," I said as soon as we were out of earshot of anybody, "When I first saw you I thought you were a Robin wanna-be too." Speedy grumbled something about Robin looking stupid and he himself was gorgeous. So narcissistic.

"Oh come on, laugh. Smile." I frowned at his seething form, "Seriously, relax."

We reached the bike and a wicked smile crossed his lips and he looked at me. Not good. Before I could react, he hopped on the bike and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto it as well. I scrambled with my grip as he revved the engine to life and took off through the crowded streets of the city. The helmet was left on the side of the road somewhere, on the inside I was cursing myself for letting him surprise me like that. I heard a faint noise of ringing and realized it was my communicator. I flipped it open to see Bumble Bee, she was calm until she saw my emotional mixture between fear and anger.

_"Hey, uh, you okay?"_ She quirked an eyebrow. I fumbled between holding on to Speedy, which he was probably enjoying, and holding the communicator.

"Speedy is driving! Not by my choice!" I felt silent laughter shake Speedys body. I hugged him tighter as we whipped through cars as they honked angrily at us. The wind was blowing my hair every which way, indefinably tangling it.

_"Speedy don't kill her!"_ She growelled, _"Anyways, we're all at the pizza joint Robin said was their favorite, wanna come?" _

"Yo, Speedy! We're getting pizza, you don't have a choice. Hey, ugh, don't turn so fast!" I closed the communicator and managed to hold on for dear life with one hand as the other put it away.

A few streets and crashed averted, we arrived at the pizza place, Bumble Bee and the rest of the team was there before us and had just ordered pepperoni pizza. Everybodys' face was glum, besides Speedy and I, and lacked enthusiasm when the pizza was placed on the table. We all picked up a piece and I wondered why no one was eating.

"I take it you guys didn't have a good day?" I asked as I nibbled on the pizza.

"They don't think we are Titans," Menos grumbled.

"No body even knows who we are," Speedy agreed,"This kid today called me Robin."

"So what if the kid didn't know your name? Let it go _Robin,_" Aqualad elbowed Speedy playfully and took a bite of pizza. Speedy got irritated. But our attention was drawn to the tv screen on the wall of the pizzeria. A man was being interviewed by the news.

_"... And before I knew it, I was surrounded by dolphins and some guy in a unitard pulled me out of the water..."_

"Some guy in a unitard?!" Aqualad glared at the screen.

"Let it go, _unitard guy,"_ Speedy mocked with a smirk.

"We're here to protect the city, not for the recognition. And there's still a villain on the loose so-" Bumble Bee was interrupted by the sound of Control freak on the tv screen, probably hacked into the network provider.

"Greeting Titans' East!" He boomed, "Your evil nemesis is back!"

"Looks like he found us," Speedy grumbled.

"That's right, I'm back! And this time I have master-minded the New Ultimate Titans Challenge!"

"Bring it on," Bumble Bee dared. Without a seconds notice, we were zapped to a room with a spotlight on us. We were all jumbled in a pile on the floor.

"Where are we?" Mas asked.

"I don't like the looks of this," Menos added.

"Welcome Titans East," Our attention was drawn to the manias screens Control Freak projected himself on, "After a much analysis I have created a series of events redesigned to challenge your specific powers. If you succeed, you will have proven your worth as Titans." We all got up as he spoke and flanked a furious Bumble Bee on either, each of us curious and glaring at the couch potatoes. He continued, "Failure will mean that the city the real Titans trusted you to protect will be destroyed." He laughed then continued again, "Oh? Didn't I mention the New Ultimate Titans Challenge will be televised so that everyone can watch your defeat!" We zapped out of the room. I didn't see anyone else with me, but I was in the basement of Jump City Hospital. The TV on the wall showed a picture of each of my teammates in action then some stats as Control Freak announced all our missions.

"...And finally Charm, the sorceress whose' good luck means bad for her enemies. Charm, your challenge is to diffuse the seven bombs in the Hospital in five minutes," I started racing away, "Without powers. And, all the staff is locked up, so nobody can evacuate." it felt like I got electrocuted for a moment, and my powers didn't work after, I cursed under my breath.

I ran to the first bomb I saw, it was strapped to the Hospital power supply. Oh goody, I thought sourly. Without powers, I have to defuse this thing by cutting a wire, which one was it again? Red or Blue? Why is there a yellow wire?

"CRAP!" I nearly yelled. Okay, in movies they always cut the red wire then blue, then I guess if it doesn't disarm cut the yellow. Sounds good to me. But I don't have wire cutters or clippers! And no powers! Looks like I'll have to bite my way through, this is going to hurt. I grab the red wire and tried to yank it free, it worked. Then I pulled the blue, but the timer sped up. I had a panic attack. Yellow wire! I pulled it free as well and the bomb disarmed.

"Okay on to the next one," I spotted it on the stairwell and quickly disarmed it. The bombs were one after the other throughout the Hospital. By the time I had six of the seven bombs disarmed, I had thirty seconds left. The last bomb was in the maternity wing of the Hospital, right next to a bunch of sleeping babies. I ran up to it ready to yank the wires, but only one problem, this one didn't have wires. I wanted to scream, but I would make up the babies if I did. I quickly looked around for anything to smash it with. On the wall was a fire extinguisher, I didn't think twice about smashing the glass and then ramming it into the bomb, which was now at sixteen seconds. Three hits later, the timer faltered then shut off. I was relieved, until I realized I had woken the babies up. The nurses who were locked in the room beside me glared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my cheeks turned red.

I ran out to rejoin my team at the center of town, a crowd of cheering people had gathered around us when we regrouped. Then the screen came to life again.

"You guys were so cool!" Control Freak said, then zapped himself in front of us. "I mean, I didn't think you could pull it off, but you did!" This guy was an idiot.

"I can't believe the bad guy just zapped himself in front of us," Speedy stated. Control Freak came to his senses and started to back away while pulling out his remote. The twin speedsters grabbed the remote before he could do anything, he looked at his hand where his remote had been in defeat. "Uh-oh." He mumbled. Bumble Bee placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Your 'Ultimate Challenge' has been cancelled," She smirked, before knocking him out with a single punch to the face. The JCPD SWAT team arrived and took him away in a straight jacket, but he got the mask off as they were loading him in their truck.

"Alright Titans East, now that I know what your capable of, I'm gonna make things even harder for you! I'll be back!"

"Hasta la vista Control Freak!" The twins called after hin, with Menos waving his remote in the air. Then Bumble Bee communicator rang, she opened it up to Cyborg, still in winter clothes.

"I got reports of missiles, explosive devised,"He paused as if in disbelief, "And a mechanical shark?"

"Don't worry Sparky, we got everything under control," She said confidently.

"Great, I knew you could handle it. Looks like we're gonna be gone for a while, mind staying longer?" Bumble Bee glanced at the rest of us and smiled.

"Nah, this place is beginning to feel like home." She ended the call.

"I don't know about you guys, but I about died from a heart attach trieing to defuse the bombs in the Hospital," I laughed.

"Lets go home, we deserve it," Aqualad said, everybody agreed.

* * *

I'm so sorry that took a heck of a lot longer than it should have. I have plenty of excuses, like finals and babysitting and my computer resetting and not saving data, but that doesn't make it up to you guys. So I hope this long chapter makes up for it somewhat.

I have good news and bad news.

Bad news= I'm going to be hiding under a rock so I can hide from assassins after that update took so long.

Good news= I'm halfway done with chapter three! So another update coming soon!

I had to through in that piece of Mumbo Jumbo, he's one of my favorite screw-up villains like Doctor Light.

So onward! Review! Tell me how you liked this chapter! Tell me how you hated it! Tell me anything as long as I get feedback! Thank you!

I love you all! If you review...


	3. Curiosity

Chapter Three: Curiosity

A few days later...

It sucks when you can't sleep, especially when you wake up at three in the morning from a nightmare. Which is what just happened.

I got out of bed and changed into a sports bra and shorts. Slipping on my fuzzy slippers, I headed down to the commons room, the lights turned on when I entered. I pressed a few keys on the computer to wake it up, then began my search. Public records had nothing on her real name, but if I did a little hacking... But then that would look bad to Robin, and I didn't want to lose trust in the Traffic Light maniac. So I searched her under "Jinx", Her villain name. Sure enough, she was in the police records, but only for being arrested. I frowned, she did pursue her dream of becoming a villainess, but not a very good one.

Most of her record was theft, but some was aggravated assault and resisting arrest. I pulled up the files from the Titans Data base of mug shots and such, Jinx always looked mad, I would be too if I was arrested. She was almost always caught it looks like, and most of her team was apprehended with her. In the Titans files on her there were six other teammates, yet they were named the HIVE five. There was a short kid, his villain name was Gizmo, he was a technological kid. A really tall and buff guy who needed to shave, his name was Mammoth, he was your typical steroid jockey. Another boy with a helmet that replaced his two eyes with one eye, his name was See-more, the eye became many things like bombs, thermal vision, and even a hot air balloon type thing for transport. The next boy was an average looking guy with a country accent, his name was Billy-numerous, he could make as many of himself as he wanted. The last one was a grey skinned boy with red eyes who did not talk at all and a costume that looked kind of like Batmans', his name was Kyd Wykkyd, he could teleport and pass through stuff among other things.

"Was she running a nut-house? I would go crazy with all of those boys and no girls as my team," I muttered, and kept searching.

Nothing really caught my eyes in terms of finding her, so I got off the computer with a yawn and walked over to the counter. I glanced at the clock on the oven, it said 4:30. This was going to be a long day. I popped a piece of toast in the toaster and put peanut butter on it when it was done. I sat at the counter nibbling on my bread. My lack of sleep finally caught up to me and my eyes felt droopy. I set the half eaten toast on a paper towel and rested my head on the cold countertop, I slowly lost conscience.

I woke up and looked at the clock, 7:00. You'd think I could sleep longer, but my internal clock always had to wake me up at this time. I stretched and found my toast still on the counter, but a fly was on it, so I grabbed the napkin that it sat on and threw it away. I walked to the training room and found a bar suspended in air by poles. I climbed up and hung on it upside down, and began my morning 'fancy' sit ups, as I liked to call them.

"...Seventeen...Eighteen...Nineteen-"

"CHARM!" I fell on the ground out, the shouting startled me, landing on my head. I groaned and held my head, a headache started to form.

"Whats your problem?!" I seethed in pain. I looked up to face the carrot head.

"Well, I thought cats always landed on their feet?" Speedy held back a smirk.

"I'm not a cat! And if you keep insisting that I'm one, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what? Claw my eyes out? Steal my tong?"

"Stop that!" I shouted and got up unsteadily, "I was going to say 'break your jaw', but now I see I need a much more severe punishment..."

"Which is...?" He quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, unphased by my bad mood. I smiled wickedly.

"You have to be my servant for a day. That means you do what I say, when I say it, kapeesh?" His eyes narrowed. "I say jump, you say how high."

"And if I don't?"

"You really wanna go there?" I glared, he shook his head fast, "Didn't think so."

"How long, exactly, will this last?" He asked.

"From now until sunset. Now I'm feeling tired, carry me to my room, I need to change. Then you're driving me around the city, to where ever I want." He just stared at me, as if in disbelieve, I flashed a grin, "You know Speedy, you're little slow," I teased.

"Just thinking," He answered and picked me up bridal style and began walking to my room.

"About...?" I pressed. No reply. "Oh come on, don't ignore me, please?"

"Fine, I was thinking about what we-I mean-what your will is for today, _your majesty_?"

"I'm flattered," I sad sarcastically and rolled my eyes as he set me down in front of my door, "Right now, I need to change, so go prepare the 'chariot' for a day of pic-nicking and such. Oh, and bring something you don't mind getting wet in."

"Your wish is my command," He bowed and left. I exchanged my sports bra for a black tank top and slippers for a pair of simple purple flip flops, leaving my shorts on. My black bikini was under my clothes. I grabbed my satchel and put my book and camera in it, and slung it over my shoulder. I was about to leave, but I sat at my desk instead, debating.

"What am I doing, I don't have time for fun. I have to find my sister." I closed my eyes and sighed. What was I doing? Why was I flirting with the archer?

_They'll have to leave anyway, don't get attached_, I scolded myself, _never get attached._

I got up and moved to my door, I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt weird. I felt off-key, and I didn't have the faintest idea why. I shrugged and left, walking to the commons room. Speedy was nowhere in sight but Aqualad was up and relaxing on the couch, he smiled when I came in.

"So why is Speedy calling you 'Your Majesty'?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Simple, pay back. He made me fall and insisted I am a cat, so in turn he has to endure as my servant 'till sunset. I was going to break his jaw but-"

"I would have prefered that." I let out a chuckle. Of course he would want that.

"But I figured I would break it by the end of the day anyways, so why not have a little fun with it?" I paused, "Where is my lackey anyways?"

"I don't know, he muttered something about a 'chariot' and 'stupid girls' then stormed off after I asked what he was doing." I nodded and sat on the couch with him.

"Morning guys," Bumble Bee said as she entered the room.

"Hey," We mumbled at the same time.

"Alright, I got one of the spare cars ready to go, _Your Majesty__,_" He smirked. He would just keep calling me that all day, wouldn't he? I noted he was in a white sports tank top and blue swim trunks with black flip flops.

"About time," I laughed and got up. He led me to a silver car, he got in the drivers seat while I got in the passengers.

"So where to?" He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, how about you drive and I'll tell you when to turn," I suggested, he shrugged and started the car before driving through the underwater bridge and a crossed town. I directed him from street to street, and finally we reached the edge of town. The highway melted into a small two-lane road flanked by a thick forest on one side and the ocean on the other. We drove less than five minutes before I told him to stop, parking the car on a dirt patch. We exited and made our way to the secluded beach.

"I found this beach the first week I was here, I'm a sucker for swimming," I smiled and looked back at Speedy. "In fact..." I began to pull off my shirt, Speedy got scared, or excited.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a rush. I rolled my eyes.

"Swimming, duh."

I slung my shirt on the ground and took off my shorts and ran to the water. When I was in knee-deep I dove the rest of the way in. There is a certain feeling that you get when your weightless in water; it feels freeing, like nothing matters anymore. All your trouble is gone, all your worry washes off you. It's relaxing and refreshing. I swam underwater in a straight line till my ears felt they would pop, then I found a rock with my fingers and held on to it, seeing how long I could stay underwater. It only took a few seconds for me to realize air was mandatory.

I pushed off the rock and swam as fast as I could to go up, gasping when I broke the surface. I swam back to shore and sat next to the surf. Wait a second... where was Speedy? As if to answer my thoughts, he walked in from the tree line carrying a few towels.

That's when I noticed something; he was bare-chested. Jaw dropping, blush catching, HOT archer! I felt frozen, I couldn't look away from that tanned six pack and toned pectorals... I forced myself to stop and turn back to the waves washing up almost touching my toes. Hopefully my blush faded by the time he sat down.

"Got you a towel for when your done," He set the towel next to me, I didn't look up for the fear of staring again.

"Thanks," I barely muttered, leaning back on my elbows. He got me a towel, and I didn't ask him to? He could be considerate? inconceivable!

When we were back at the Tower, he was laid back and smart-ass-answers kind of guy. But this, niceness, was the complete opposite. There was no witty comment to follow, no comparing me to a cat, nothing. This was not Speedy, this was his true self, maybe. Back at the Tower, that was his false façade. The few weeks I'd known him, he never once was like this. Maybe I'm just plain crazy.

He layed his towel flat and sat down on it, hugging his knees and staring at the ocean.

"Hmm, swimming does sound nice now, do you want to join me?" Speedy asked.

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up, I took it and walked beside him to the water. For a few minutes we splashed and dunked each other. I used my magic to dunk him since I failed to dunk him without it. I was having so much fun, more than I had in a long time, way back when my sister was around.

We were in waist-deep water and Speedys face grew smug, I didn't know what that ment, only that it was a bad sign.

"What are you scheming?" I asked slowly.

But before he answered me, he dove at me and tackled me into the water. I couldn't help but laugh once I got up again. Soon after a bunch more water fights, I retired to the sand. I sat exhausted Speedy walked up to me slowly.

"Who knew being your slave would be so much fun," He commented, smiling a mile wide, then he plopped right beside me.

"Speedy?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"N-nevermind," I chickened out, since when do I chicken out?

"No, it's not nevermind," Speedy leaned forward, placing a hand on my cheek and stroked his thumb once.

I stared at his mask, wishing I could see his eyes. I had unconsciously leaned forward too. Our faces just inches apart, my pulse quickened. He closed the gap between us, locking lips for several kisses. Then his communicator rang.

"impeccable timing," I frowned.

He grabbed the communicator and threw it backwards, not watching were it landed.

"They're gonna have to leave a message," He smirked and kissed me again.

**Back at the Tower**

**Bumble Bee's Pov.**

"Where did they go anyway?" I asked Aqualad. We sat by the water while the twin speedsters collected shells.

"I don't know, they didn't say."

"I wonder what they're doing right now..."

"Don't know, don't care," Aqualad sighed angrily.

"Maybe we should-"

"There is no 'we', I'm not doing anything," Aqualad rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying, just curious," I chided. "Didn't Cyborg say that after his car got stolen the first time he put tracking chips in them?" My smile grew wicked.

"So what if he did, leave them alone, Bee. I don't think Charm would allow Speedy to try anything, she practically hates him."

"Seriously? Are all men that clueless?" I got up and stomped inside, Aqualad followed.

_ Probably making sure I don't do anything stupid,_ I thought sourly.

"When a girl acts like she hates you but smiles after, she really likes you."

Inside the common room, I woke up the computer and located the car; it was on the outskirts of Jump next to the ocean.

"I think they went swimming... I should call them," I started a call from the tower to Speedys' communicator.

"That's not a good idea," Aqualad warned. "Spying on them, I mean."

"Why are you acting so weird today, I need to know where my girl is!" The call connected, but it was back a ways from where I saw Speedy and Charm sitting.

_"They're gonna have to leave a message," _Speedy said romantically, making me want to gag, then they kissed. I glanced at Aqualad with my hands on my hips, giving him the 'I told you so' look. He reached around me and ended the call.

"I thought you said she wouldn't let anything happen?" I asked smugly.

"I thought so too," He laughed nervously, "But now, we get to tease them."

"Wait, what happens if this is a one-time deal?"

"What do you mean? He threw his communicator for her practically," He gestured at the now blank screen.

"What if they ignore what just happened, like it never did?"

"Then that's their problem, not ours. Why did I get dragged into this anyway?" He grumbled and walked out.

"Fine, be that way, sour-puss!" I called after him.

If he wasn't going to help me, then I'd do it myself.


	4. Familiar Faces

Special thanks to those who review: Patattack; Zaybaby16; Hedwigpotter; xXHappyLemonXx; Kerensparkle; Ultimoto The Great; hurrey please; ObsessedwReader.

Thank you guys! I love you! Not creepy, I promice. Thank you for reviewing, I smile everytime I read them!

* * *

Chapter Four: Hello Familiar Face

"Hey guys! I got fish tacos!" Speedy walked through the door and held up a sack of tacos with a smile, he knew what trouble he was causing.

"WHAT! Those could be my friends! What's wrong with you?!" Aqualad raged. Speedys grin widened.

"Not everybody talks to fish, _fishboy_." Speedy set his food on the counter. Aqualad stepped closer, as if to intimidate him.

"Aquatic animals have lives you know, _Robin Hood_," Aqualad sneered. The boys looked eye to eye, Speedys grin faded to a scowl, the tention in the room growing. Speedy knew what trouble he was getting himself in, but that was uncalled for, and funny. I supressed a giggle.

"Hey, cool your jets guys. Bee would kill me if you got in a fight. And I don't think Cyborg would apriciate coming home to a thrashed Tower." I stepped between them and put a hand on both their chests, to make sure they wouldn't fight. Bumble Bee was getting the twins a new pair of shoes, for civilian dress, because they always ran them to the ground, literally. They went through shoes like a hacker through accounts.

The Aqualad and Speedy glared at each other for a moment then finally settled down and looked away, returning to what they were doing. I returned to my spot on the couch, petting Silkie. So far, today was a slow day; No alarms, no roberies, not even any car chases. I spent the morning playing chess against myself, and I won, heh. I officially had nothing to do; Silkie was asleep, Bumble Bee and the twins were gone, and the boys who were here have a vendetta against each other.

Another fun day at the Titan Tower.

"...What to do, what to do..." I mumbled and walked upstairs, to the long hallways.

I decided to explore the Tower while I was here, because one day I might need knowlledge of the Tower layout, highly unlikely though. The first hallway I turned down was flanked with doors on either side, some were labled things like 'Storage', some weren't labled at all. The door at the end of the hallway said 'Memories'. I rested my hand on the scanning pad, hoping I was aloud access. The light turned green and a unlocking sound was heared before it opened by it's self about an inch. I slowly entered, the lights flicked on above automatically. In the room many display cases sat with either a shard of something, a whole weapon, a simply photograph of the fight scene after the fact, or a news clipping. I glanced by a few cases and read them aloud.

"LarvaM319/Silkie = Killer Moth's Creation." It was a picture of Silkie in Starfires' arms with Beast Boy in the background.

"Terra-A Teen Titan, A True Friend." This was a picture of a girl frozen in stone, hands out and a scream on her face. A wilted rose was set next to the picture of the fallen hero. I shivered, _I wonder what happened to her?_

"Dressing As Robin." A picture of the four other members of his team all wearing his uniform. I giggled.

"Johnny Rancid, Broke My Arm." It was a cast of an arm, signed by almost everybody at the Tower.

On the wall in the back, sat a mask incased in glass display. The mask was half black and orange, with only one eye hole, and a crack that sized a crossed it. Underneath in bold black letters was one word; "SLADE". I gazed at the mask as if it would suddenly come alive. Every other thing had a explanation, yet they felt this one only needed one word. To what "SLADE" meant, was above me to say the least. It could be a name, it could be an anagram. But it was an enigma to me. Maybe I would ask Robin when he got back, this seemed to be his collection of memories.

I exited that room after looking at a few more relics, then followed another hallway to a staircase, I walked up it. At the end I opened the door and realized this was the roof, apparently the Titans played volleyball; A net was set up atop the flat roof. It was hot outside, so I decided to just go to my room. I plopped on my bed and thought a nap sounded good.

Well apparently no nap for me, the alarm blared in my ear. I got dressed in my uniform and bounded for the common room. I was the last one there, and Bumble Bee and the twins were back as well.

"Looks like we have a bank robbery, H.I.V.E. Five. Never heard of them, but they don't sound that bad. only five members," Bumble Bee was reading the screen alert.

"I'f heard of them, there are actually six members ran by a girl named Jinx. The rest of the team is all boys, and they're not organized at all," Everybody looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"And you know this because...?" Aqualad asked.

"We don't have time to explain! Come on Titans, let's kick some butt!" Bumble Bee and the rest of them flew to the car while I raced to my bike. It took us less than three minutes to get there; I guess that's an advantage of living in the middle of town. We ran inside and saw them piling things in their pockets, my sister didn't see me though. She didn't change much.

"Did somebody forget we were in town?" Bumble Bee asked, taunting them.

"I guess we better remind them," Speedy suggested with a smirk. I saw the villains visibly cringe.

"Crud! It's the Titan wanna-be's," Gizmo said sarcastically.

"Somos los titanes del este!" Mas said.

"Huh?" Jinx mocked, "Take 'em down, attack formation ALFA!" Both sides rushed into battle.

I was stuck with attacking See-more. He shot an eye bomb at me and I dodged, then sending my purple magic his way making him trip. Just as I drew closer to him, I was tackled from behind.

"Hey look, Billy," A country accent said, I vaguely remembered his name as Billy-numerous.

"Yeah Billy, she looks like Jinx," Another Billy said.

"Get off of me!" I screamed and blasted my energy at them to get them off. I leaped up and swung around to face them. See-more was up and rushing at me, so I landed a kick to his face. In turn, from behind me I was hit with water. Aqualad…

"Damn! Aqualad!" I yelled and slipped on my butt. He was fighting Gizmo, more like electrocuting him as Gizmos gadgets weren't water proof.

"Sorry," He threw a pitty glance my way.

The Billys that were near me were also slipping on the water and I took the opportunity to push them down with more energy. They were knocked out cold. I got up unsteadily and saw that Bumble Bee was being attacked by Kyd Wykkyd, and a sneak attack was coming from behind.

I dove behind her to face the sneak attacker, but I saw who it was and we both froze.

"C-Charm?" Jinx said, stunned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I came looking for you," I said. The battle around us started to slow, but we didn't acknowledge it.

"Why? I left you, I ignored all your attempts to stop me," She sighed.

"It's your fault we're like this, and I wanted to find you. You don't have to be a villain, and the team you have now really sucks, no offence."

"None taken, I know we're disorganized. But I can't just switch sides; you know I have a record." In my peripheral vision, I saw the fight was over.

"Uh, Charm? What are you doing?" Speedy asked me.

"Hehe," I chuckled uneasily.

"Later Monifa," Jinx sent a wave of pink energy at me and enerything whent black.

* * *

I know, kinda short. But I'm working on it. School this year hates me, as I'm a Junour at High School. I mostly get good grades like A's and B's but it takes work so I cant always work on my stories. Last year I updated before I did school and so I'm cutting myself back. Education first, so updates will be delayed a bit.

Thankyou to those who review! And keep giving me reasons to update!


End file.
